


Kiss me in the Moonlight

by taupe66



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time Sex, Foreplay, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupe66/pseuds/taupe66
Summary: In Medieval Dream SMP, Prince George sends a letter to his secret boyfriend, Dream, during the day. It tells Dream to meet him at his castle at midnight, when the night is starry and the breeze is cool. When the Knight arrives, George has some very special news to tell him, leading to a night of passion and intimacy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 228





	Kiss me in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains explicit sexual content and shipping.  
> If either Dream or George state they are uncomfortable with this kind of content, it will be removed with no hesitation. 
> 
> Enjoy :]

Kiss me in the moonlight, and take me until the sunlight shines down on us.

\---

He craned his neck backwards, looking up at the plane of dark sky above him, watching over him. They sparkled and pulsed against the velvety backdrop, and the speckles of light glimmered and glittered in pulses, scattered apart like dots of paint on a canvas. They formed patterns and swirls, waves and ripples amongst the clouded scene, so pretty it was almost as if George could reach out with his long, dainty fingers and move them himself. The stars were always beautiful, but tonight something about them was so indescribably beautiful. The dots of light lingering in the sky had always been something special to the prince - he observed the stars just as much as they observed him.

It felt encapsulating to the prince, suffocating almost, feeling as if he had no room to breathe. The darkness of the landscape felt so wide, that even being aware of the sight in front of him was real, made a feeling of surrealness wash over him. No amounts of gold or power or wealth could ever make the prince feel as if he had paid enough to have the honours of laying his eyes upon such a pretty sight.

He chuckled to himself, bringing his elbow to rest upon the top of the stone wall and placing his chin in his hand, resting it there. It allowed him to admire the landscape's beauty even more. He looked over, even further into the distance, past the Pandora's Vault and Punz's Tower, past the L'Manhole and Skeppy's Mansion. Blurring all of these things from his peripheral, and focusing on the expanse of ocean, far away.

The height of his castle gave him such a stunning view over the land, allowing him to look over at the line of the sea, where the rippling water reflected the moon and the stars against themselves, a replica that could never compare to the real thing.

He watched intently, gaze narrowing, focus landing on the horizon line, which was still as dark as sapphire. The split between reality... and a mirror.

Sighing to himself, the prince ran his dainty fingers through his hair, taking off his crown in the process and setting it next to him on the stone.  
Sometimes he wondered, "What actually makes me a prince? What gives me power?" Was it his crown? Was it the fact he was king? Or maybe it was his knight. After all, what's a royal without someone to serve them?

—-

"C'mon Spirit." He whispered, gently nudging the majestic creature's side. "On to the castle."

Normally, the knight's horse focused on speed, efficiency and racing against other horses, but both Dream and Spirit knew that tonight... tonight there was no rush. There was no time limit, no challenge, no race against the clock. Right now, it was about the journey, what lied at his destination was to think about when he got there. But at this moment, Dream focused on taking in the cool atmosphere of the night.

The chilled breeze howled quietly against his wooden mask.

It was all so quiet, and the knight certainly didn't mind. Aside from the gentle and consistent sound of hooves against a dirt path and the gentle sound of his breath hitting the wood of his mask, the night was quiet.

Rays of moonlight shone through the trees of the forest, illuminating the path for the horse to take and casting beautiful warped shadows along the forest floor. Spirit had been down this road before, down this route before, at this time before. It was like second nature to the horse to take the knight to his prince every few weeks. After all, they had been secretly courting for the past few years now.

Ever since L'Manburg had won independence from Dream SMP, the knight took a few years of peace to process all the events that had happened, to recollect his thoughts and take some time to himself. He took care of himself, rebuilt his secret home in the forest and changed up his look, decided to finally chop of the locks of golden hair that he kept tied up in a bun. That's when he also found the time to look after his love life too.  
I could go into talking about Dream and George's courting history, but that's a story for another day.

After a while of gently trotting through the forest, they made their way into the busier part of the SMP. They rode past the remains of the prince's old establishment. A small cottage in a spruce biome, small and cosy - Dream even visited him there once - but the house was soon to be burnt to the ground by the hands of Tommy. Dream always hated that kid.  
The prince, well, George had lived there before he had come into the title of King. It was a nice house to be fair, a little under decorated, a little short for space, but it worked for him. It was fit for George, not for a prince.

The pair continued on their travels, passing Alyssa's house before making their way onto the ending of the Prime path, or better known as the entrance to the castle. Of course, the knight had zoned out slightly as he let Spirit lead the way, so the sound of horse hooves against a new texture, harsh wood planks, brought him back to reality.

And soon enough, they had arrived. The knight hopped off of his horse, trusting Spirit to stay near the entrance of the castle as Dream went inside, locating his way to the large staircase which would take him up to the top of the castle walls.

—-

By this point, the prince had found himself to be sat horizontally on the top of the castle wall, one leg outstretched and the other hanging off the side of the wall, gently swaying in the wind against the stone. His arms were behind him, hands planted on the rough stone brick, supporting his body weight and allowing for him to be stable while sat there peacefully. Head turned to his right, out to face the moon and the Greater Dream SMP, his chin was tilting upwards, allowing for the very same breeze that the knight had felt blow against his mask to ruffle through the prince's hair, carding through it gently in the open air.

When the distant sound of boots clunking against stone floor got closer and closer, George had realised that Dream had finally decided to turn up after all. He looked over to where the sound was coming from, watching as the silhouette in the distance slowly came into viewing under the pale moonlight.

Dream walked up to George, being careful as to not make too much noise to wake the sleeping residences in the castle. And when he got to him, he smiled from beneath his mask.

"So you got my message, I presume." George asked Dream, rhetorically. Not bringing his stare to wander over Dream just yet, continuing to stare out at the vast ocean.

"Of course, why here though? Why not in your bed?" Dream spoke, bringing his attention to George before looking out at where the prince was looking. The view was breathtaking.

Dream was a knight, the highest class of knights that currently lived in the kingdom, he saw the SMP all the time. He spent all of his days travelling and traversing the green landscapes and the Rocky Mountains that made up the very scene of the land, yet seeing the place from so high up, it brought a different kind of a feeling to a chest.  
A sensation that he couldn't just ignore. Was it jealousy? Was it pride? He didn't know what it was.

"Where else would I want to be on a night like this?" George hummed, bringing the leg that was laying on the wall down to meet his other, swivelling his body to the knight, before eventually changing his gaze too, to rest upon the man in front of him.

"Hm. Sleeping maybe? Having dreams that royals do?" Dream responded, smiling giddily from underneath his mask. He didn't understand how no matter how many times he visited the prince, whether it be a planned or a spontaneous visit, the man never failed to make his heart soar and his skin sweat in nervousness. Being around him enveloped a weird protective feeling from Dream, a feeling which the man had only ever felt for George. No one else.

"I'de rather have my other kind of Dream." George remarked, before becoming upset when he realised Dream was still wearing his mask. The mask that divided his knight self, from his true self. The mask that divided Dream... and Clay. "My favourite kind of Dream."

"Would you now?" Dream hummed, bringing his body closer to George, leaning forwards into the radiating heat emitting from his partner.

George smiled widely, before lifting his right hand up and around the back of Dream's head, his fingers threading between the string that was tied back there. He slowly undid the knot, pulling gently against the ties and loosening the grip they had on each other, before taking the edge of Dream's mask and pulling it down, revealing Clay.

"Mhm." He hummed, taking a moment to admire Clay's appearance.

There was something about the way that Clay looked that was so... admirable. Everything about him was different... out of the ordinary almost... but not in a bad way. Most definitely not in a bad way. Everything about his looks entranced George.

His height, his golden locks of hair that curled towards the edges, swooping down over his piercing olive eyes and light brown freckles that scattered along his cheeks and his nose. His golden studded earring and the small amount of stubble that trailed along the sides of his face and his chin. His long curled eyelashes and the scar that ran across his cheek.

Everything. Just... him.

"Is the prince alright? He looks lost." Clay asks, locking eyes with George. The prince only hums in response, taking a large exhale through his nose before swinging his feet back and forth gently, letting his shoes tap against the stone brick.

"You're so beautiful, George." The blond whispers, leaning in slightly closer to George, breathing in at a glacial pace, eyes blinking hazily, lips parted and hair messily ruffled in the wind.

"Am I?"

"Of course you are." He responds, in a tone that's almost complaining George was pointing out the obvious. "You, my prince, are the most gorgeous man I have ever laid my eyes on." The brunette's face flushed pink at the words, grinning adorably and hiding his face behind his hands. He had always had such a strong sense of endearment for Clay - the way he acts and the way he speaks. Everything about Clay makes George's heart flutter.

When George's gaze falters down to the floor in embarrassment, feeling a sense of shyness from the boldness of Clay's comment, he notices a pair of fingers be brought up to rest under his chin. Clay tilts George's chin upwards, allowing the mutual eye contact to continue.

"Oh really? Tell me about it." George speaks, a sudden wave of boldness creeping over him. No matter how much it causes him to be flustered, he loves it when Clay compliments him. He loves it when Clay explicitly shows his love for him.

Clay sighs. "When I look at you, it's like the world tilts on it's head. I've always had such a large feeling of self-control, stability and calmness in my life. Always managing to keep myself level headed and focused on my goal. But whenever I'm around you, that feeling falters away. It's like the gravity that keeps my feet in place flips upside down. I can never seem to form sentences in my mouth. My breath gets caught in my throat whenever you're around and my head gets all clouded, the only thing I can think about is you."

Clay pauses, audibly gulping and George watches as his Adam's Apple bobs at the motion.

"You're so indescribably ethereal to me. Your body is like a goddess, so perfectly sculptured and moulded that every time I see it, I have to hold myself back to regain some kind of self-control. And your eyes are like a galaxy, filled with stars and speckles of light that I could fall into, counting all of them, until the end of time.  
Your lips, so soft and pink, like little plush pillows that sit there, unused, so kissable and so... so perfect for me. Having to control myself from not kissing you every single second of every single day is next to impossible. It painsme, George. It pains me knowing I can't have you to myself when others are around. But I'm willing to be the burden and take that pain if it means I can call you mine when we're alone."

After a moment of mutually comforted silence, George spoke.

"When did I get so lucky?" He sighed out, bringing his right up to Clay neck, wrapping his hand around the nape, allowing his fingertips to play with the short blond hair there.

The prince puts pressure there, gently pulling Clay towards him, opening his legs to make room for the taller to get impossibly closer to the prince. Clay smiles, planting his right hand on George's leg, gripping there and squeezing for stability against him.

Their faces are a mere inch apart, Clay can feel George's hot breath against his skin, he can hear his pounding heartbeat.

"Is this okay?" Clay asks breathlessly against George's lips, burning skin contrasting painfully good to the cold winds that brush past their faces.

George nods, pulling Clay towards him, allowing for their lips to connect, slotting together perfectly. Nothing but an act of true love and desperation. Their mouths sit glacially against each other, savouring each other's taste and breathing in each others scent. It's tranquil.

But despite each other's burning need to take each other right there and then, they stay for a moment, not moving or kissing just yet, just taking in the moment of having their lips pressed against each other. It feels relaxing, just having each other there, so close to one another.

Clay begins to push forward, kissing gently and slowly, moving his lips at a leisurely pace against the prince's. His left-hand slides up his leg before pausing at his hip, gripping the flesh there and squeezing gently, fingertips intertwining with the fabric of his over garments.

Eventually, George hums against Clay's lips, submerged in the moment of pure bliss and contentment.

"You okay?" The knight asks, pulling back and rubbing his thumb back and forth gently against George's hip. He sid his right hand up ever so slightly up higher on George's thigh, exploring the landscape slowly and intimately, taking in every sensation that he can.

George looks at Clay for a moment, staring into his sparkling green eyes that seem to never want to leave George's face. "Just thinking about how much I want you." He whispers, the corner of his lip turning upwards in a grin as he notices Clay pause for a split second in surprise.

"You already have me, my prince." Clay goes back in for another kiss, raising his right hand that was planted on his thigh, up to rest at the side of George's face. Cupping his jaw and allowing for his thumb to mindlessly stroke against the milky skin. "I'm already yours."

"No, I mean. How much I want you.... to take me." George smiles, moving his hand to be placed on top of Clay's. "Properly...right here...right now."

It takes a split second for Clay to clock in, but when he does, his brain short-circuits at the comment, double-checking he didn't misunderstand what the brunette meant. He inhales shakily, fingers intertwining with George's.

"Like...properly? But you've never done that before. Are you sure?" George turns his head to his right, staring out into the dark distance, barely seeing Sapnap's house and other buildings in his far view. He takes a deep breath in, smiling giddily, before exhaling again and turning his attention back to Clay.

"There's no one else in this land, in this world even, that I would ever think about giving the honours of taking me to."

In that emotional moment, Clay finds nothing more endearing than the way that George looks at him. No one has ever looked at him like that before, and he found it a little bit difficult to quite read the expression on his face.

A part of his mind told him that George was looking at him with a sense of desperation, another with admiration, and another with happiness. But either way, no matter which one of the emotions George was feeling, Clay knew that he, himself, felt like that happiest man in the SMP.

"Of course, your highness."

Clay pushed forwards once more, kissing George this time slowly, but still with more ferocity than before. No matter how badly Clay wanted to take this night slowly, his body wanted to go at full speed, completely ruining George until he was begging and whining and panting for Clay. That was his desire, a fantasy almost. But tonight was about George, not Clay. Tonight was about taking things slow, making the prince's first time, be the best it could possibly be.

They kissed for a few moment, regaining the slow and glacial pace they were familiar with, before Clay made the first move forwards, swiping the tip of his tongue over George's lips, asking for permission.  
And permission George did give. The prince opened his mouth for Clay, bringing his hands up to hold around his neck for support as the knight desperately slipped his tongue inside, immediately making it his mission to explore every square inch of the royal's body. He wanted to paint his milky flesh in dark purple bruises like a canvas, and he wanted to touch, and kiss, and lick and feel every piece of skin he could. He made it a goal.

Clay moved his tongue gracefully, moving it against George's and caressing his body slowly as his mouth began to explore his. He wanted to memorise it, commit it every curve and every crevice and every shape to memory. He traced around his mouth with his tongue, kissing him at the same time, feeling in no other state aside from pure, unfiltered, bliss.

"Please..." George whispered against his lips, feeling every shade of desperation for the larger man. This made Clay smirk, running his hand through George's hair.

"Not even started properly touching you yet and you're already begging." He humoured, using the pads of his fingers to rest under George's chin, and tilt his head to the side, exposing the expanse of flesh on his neck. Pale, clear, untouched. "My pretty little canvas." Clay began to kiss there, right above his collar, kissing gently and sucking on the skin, marking George up.

Overwhelmed by the sensation, the brunette ran his hand up the back of Clay's head, bringing his nails through the golden, shining locks and pulling on them when the stimulation became too much.  
Although wincing at the pain, Clay found it adorable, continuing to leave bruises all along his neck and down his skin, leaving splotches of all different colours. Some were red, some a mere pink, but others were crimson, midnight blue, violet and one or two turned dark navy over time. It was a colour pallette, and Clay was the painter.

When Clay noticed that the small boy had began to sweat, hair sticking to his forehead from the intense kissing, a sense of care and sympathy washed over him. The knight ran his fingers down George's body, gripping at the edge of the boy's jacket, slipping it off his shoulders without breaking his kissing motions on his neck, and leaving the garment to rest on the floor next to his feet. He would worry about making sure it wasn't dirty another time. Right now, his focus was solely on George.

"Please... please take it off." George whimpered, pawing at his rouched blouse that was tight at his collarbones.

Clay, out of a knight's instinct, followed the order, slowly undoing the white buttons.

Button by button, he undid the connections, revealing more and more untouched skin hidden underneath. Of course in the past, the Prince and the Knight had spent some intimate nights together, but aside from some blowjobs or handjobs, they hadn't actually taken it too far. Clay had proposed thigh-fucking a few times, but George always seemed to be either out of lube or too tired for such activities. 

But Clay never complained, nor was he disappointed per se, but it did only make his sexual desires for George stronger. He wanted to know what the man looked like underneath him, sprawled out nude, begging for him, whining for something more than a quick touch.

The blouse was removed, revealing the silky skin that was illuminated brightly in the moonlight, and Clay was immediately hit with a concerning thought.

"Aren't you cold? I don't want you to be cold, darling." Clay asked, pausing his marking to take a moment to gaze at his lover, who was panting quietly, breathless from the blond's touch. 

George knew all too well that the man was aware of his sweating, flustered state. Yet the added care only made him feel more soft for the boy. Although he was an intimidating man to the rest of the kingdom, a 6'4 giant who only sought for power and land and would do whatever it took to get that, to George he was a big softie. 

To him, he was his freckled, blond knight-in-shining-armour that had a never-ending supply of adoration for him.

"I'm fine, C-Clay. I promise." He stuttered out, mind swirling with nothing but desire and want for his touch, for more than just a few bruises along his neck. "Now please... please..."

"Please what, dear?" He smirked. Clay knew exactly what George was begging for, but he wanted to hear him say it for himself.

"P-please just... just touch me, just take me...anything. W-want... so bad." He panted, losing his breath at the very sight of Clay above him.

Despite Clay's amusement and adoration for George when he begged, he also had an uncontrollable source of sympathy for him, and this was one of those times where his care for the boy overtook all other senses. 

Clay began to reach down, caressing the shirtless boy's chest, running his hand over his nipples and gripping at his waist tightly, before reaching down to fiddle with the button on the front of the boy's trousers, pulled tight from the pressure underneath. Clay groaned at the sight.

"F-fuck George..." Clay said as he slowly slipped the fabric off of the boys legs, leaving him sat on the castle wall, in nothing but his undergarments. 

Boy, did he look like a goddess in that moment. Sat up straight, legs parted, lacey white fabric clinging to his waist, pale skin glowing in the night light, eyes shimmering in a reflection of the starry night above him, he was stunning. Clay always thought George was a masterpiece, but something about this scene was so different.

Clay admired the way that the man looked up at him, pink, plush lips parted as he breathed. Shimmering, dark locks of hair messily framed his chiselled face. Tight, pale skin clinging to his bones, littered with marks and bruises, which Clay knew were his. 

Clay ran his hands over the soft expanse of skin on George's thigh, before dropping to his knees and positioning himself in direct eye-line of the prince's stomach.

George reached forward, placing his hands on the knight's head and threading his fingers through the mop of hair.

In response, he looked up at him, before reaching forwards with his hands so his fingers could curl around the hem of George's undergarments, briefly brushing his navel.

"Can I?" He asked, not wanting to proceed without permission from his lover.

Voice filled with desperation and need, he spoke, "Take off your shirt first...please."

Clay smiled at the comment, knowing that George didn't want to be the only one exposed. Although this night was all about George, this wasn't about stripping him down and ruining him. It was about the connection between the two boys. The connection that needed to show emotions were always reciprocated between them. 

"Of Course, your highness."

Clay reluctantly took his hands off of George before moving to untuck his beige tunic. He lifted it up, allowing for the fabric to expose the tanned skin from his V-Line upwards, pulling the fabric up agonisingly slow, knowing George was watching as more and skin was revealed to him.

And watching George was. His eyes eagerly followed each sliver of skin that became lit up from the starry night's glow. Clay was beautiful. Years upon years of vigorous Knight's training had sculpted his body to be shaped like some Greek God.  
Though not ripped, his muscles were defined and decorated by a thin layer of hair that trailed down from his chest to his core, getting darker and coarser as it got to his pelvis. His shoulders were broad and extremely wide in comparison to the brunette's fragile figure.  
George was staring, with good reason too.

"You like what you see?" Clay asked, before not allowing George to respond, and kissing him passionately on the lips. He slipped his tongue in and bit down gently on George's bottom lip. His large, rough hands trailed down, soothing over George's skin, leaving burning impressions and running over past scars and bruises. 

George whimpered under the touch, the icy hot contrast of the chilling wind and Clay's fiery touch leaving marks and curves and dips in the skin.

Clay moved down, sucking and licking at his collar bones, leaving hickeys and splotches of burning skin ablaze. He moved down to his chest, to the centre of his ribcage, trailing down past his belly button, until his mouth found it's way to the ruched hem of his undergarments. He looked up at George silently, the fabric clinging between his teeth, asking for consent once again.

"Yeah...yeah." George moaned out, pulling tightly on the mop of hair on Clay's head, trying to find some sort of physical release for the overwhelming touches he was feeling.  
Clay pulled down the slacked fabric with his mouth, moving achingly slow until the prince was completely nude.

He leaned back, taking a moment to admire the perfect boy. He sighed at the sight, trying to restrain himself, ignoring the desperate situation between his own legs. His attention was fully on George.

But George writhed in his seat. He felt fully exposed in front of his boyfriend, a rough stone beneath him, scraping pleasantly against his skin. 

"Please, please touch me, Clay. I've... I've been so patient." 

Clay hummed in acknowledgement and hummed again in agreement, running his hand through his own hair before bringing it down to George's core, holding his erection at the base.

George moaned at the contact. He was painfully hard after being teased for a very long time. His cock was around 6 inches, standing against his stomach, flushed red and dripping with precum.

When Clay started to move his hand, stroking up and down the length slowly, the boy started to moan where he was, and before long Clay's pace had picked up. 

He ran his hand all the way to the top, before thumbing the slit gently and moving down again, being as sensual and careful with his movements as he could. His speed started to increase, moving up and down in a practised rhythm, moving just the way he knew George liked it, twisting his wrist ever so slightly on the upstroke.

"H-..aah. Hmph.." He felt so incredibly overwhelmed, muffling his moans and whimpers. Everything was just right. 

His handsome boyfriend in front of him, touching him perfectly, making him feel every shade of pleasure. A consistent pace was kept, for the most part, every now and again the hand being lifted for Clay to spit into, lathering it up and getting right back to it again.

"Darling... don't hide yourself." He cooed. "I love it when you make those pretty noises all for me."

"Haah~.. mm. F-feels so.. aah~." George stuttered out, bringing one hand away from Clay's hair to wipe the sweat from his forehead and then plant it behind himself on the stone for stability. 

It was in moments like these where the only thing George wanted to do was melt into his lover's touch. Feel himself fall apart beneath the contact and admire him as he had fun in doing so. It was all so beautiful, such a mutually beautiful experience.

And then, out of nowhere, George felt a warm and tight heat surround his tip.

He cried out, moaning loudly at the sensation, bringing his hand to his mouth to bite down on the skin. Clay had taken George into his mouth, humming lowly at the action and sending vibrations onto his cock.

Clay swirled his tongue around the tip, before taking George down the back of his throat in one motion, moaning around his cock when he felt the head hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it, taking advantage of his lack-of-a-gag-reflex and flattening his tongue to lick on the underside of the skin.

"aAah~! F-fuck, Clay!" George writhed, feeling a hot pool of arousal start to build in his core.

Clay continued to swallow, deep-throating George with ease, keeping his nose buried in the small trail of hairs that lay at his pelvis. His throat contracted around the obtrusion in his throat, squeezing it and creating pressure around it in practised motions.

George's breathing pace increased substantially, his voice uttering uncontrollable and nonsensical phrases, complimenting Clay and describing the pleasure that he felt.

"Feels... God fuck-k. How are you so g-good at this?" He whined, curling his toes and tugging on Clay's scalp painfully hard.

Clay continued to bob his head up and down repetitively, attempting to push George over the edge, to which George prevented. He grabbed Clay quickly, cupping his jaw, and pulled him off of his cock before he had the chance to reach his climax. 

"What was that for? Let me make you cum." Clay insisted, too trying to regain his breath back.

Clay got off on this. He always got off on seeing George flustered, blushing, out of breath. It turned him on so bad seeing George trying to catch his breath and regain self-control, knowing that he was the one who made him feel this way. He was the one who made him feel such a mess.

"But I still want to... have sex.. with you."

"I know."

Clay immediately went back to swirling his tongue around the head of George's dick, picking up the previously lost rhythm instantly. He moaned meaningfully, causing George to lose his breath before he could say anything else. He felt him throb and pulse gently in his mouth, he must be so incredibly close to finishing.

"G-god fuck... I'm gonna~.., I'm g-, fuck!" George chanted, chasing the pleasure, not caring about anything but the way Clay felt around his dick right now. 

The pool of pleasure in his core had grown, and it felt like he was teetering on the edge, so close to spilling over and losing it all. Letting it all go. Clay deepthroated him again, causing George's tip to hit the back of his throat forcefully, sending rushes of pleasure up George's spine, finally causing him to lose his self-control.

With a moan wobbling in his throat and his voice breaking with a shout, George ripped into his orgasm and he came down Clay's throat, shooting thick white ropes in his mouth. He jerked violently, hands shooting out to anything he could stabilise himself on, moaning as Clay kept his dick in the warmth of his mouth, letting him ride out his orgasm slowly. 

His breathing started to slow down, and his heartbeat started to calm, still feeling over sensitive every time Clay accidentally moved with his dick in his mouth, swallowing the cum.

A moment of heavy breathing and pounding hearts settle between the two, giving the brunette time to calm down after his intense orgasm.

"Holy shit..." George whispered, wincing as Clay pulled off, in oversensitivity.

"You alright?" Clay asked pitifully, voice hoarse as he wiped the saliva from the sides of his mouth. His sweating forehead caused strands of blond hair to turn dark, sticking to the warm skin and clinging there. 

"Y-yeah. That was amazing." George whispered against Clay's lips, kissing him again, savouring the subtle taste of cum in his mouth. Clay tongued into his mouth again, at first with an eager ferocity, until slowing down to a soft pace, allowing the couple to get lost in the moment.

The blond's jaw ached from the head he had given, but he continued to push past the pain, slowly toying with George for a few seconds.

"Glad you liked it. I nearly came too." Clay huffed, looking down at his knees in embarrassment, face flushing pink after he admitted what just happened.

George's eyebrows raised.

"In your clothes?"

"Yeah." He said and looked up to watch George's face scrunch up into a giddy grin. They stared at each other for a moment, longing into each other's eyes, the silence between them a comfortable one. 

The night was still dark, maybe a little bit more grey than before, but pretty none the less. The moon had also shifted slightly, a little more out of sight, and it was now behind Clay creating a pretty backdrop for the prince to look at.

After an intimate moment between the two, the situation between Clay's legs spurred his attention again, and the taller took a deep breath, stroking up George's thigh. 

He moved his hand to rest on top of George's, playing with his dainty fingers for a moment, before grabbing gently and tugging him down to the floor beside him.

"What are you doing?" George questioned innocently, dropping to the floor. 

Clay had previously moved George's jacket to lay on the floor like a blanket, so his knees wouldn't hurt while he sucked off George, but now it lay as a nice ground to lay on, rather than the bitty and rough stone bricks.

"You wanted to go all the way." He explained, pushing George with his fingers spread on his chest, motioning for him to lay down on his back. "Do you still want to?"

George's breath hitched slightly and he took a moment to recollect himself. Was he really going to go through with it? Was tonight the night they were going to... do it? For real? 

"Y-yeah. Just nervous, that's all."

Clay smiled lovingly at his partner, before leaning down on top of him and kissing his neck gently, working his tongue through the dips in his collar bones and sucking harshly at the planes of skin. His canvas. No one else's.

Clay's mouth came down to George's chest, kissing and pecking at the freckles that dotted along the skin, and working at specific spots along the expanse, while his fingers grazed over his nipples, toying with George. When the pads of his fingers came to a particular spot by his waist, he heard George whimper softly.

"Aah... Clay please. Don't tease." He sputtered out, eyes squeezing shut. "Not tonight."

Something about George's tone when he said that seemed so genuine to Clay.  
It wasn't just a line that George had blabbered out while being stimulated, it was a genuine request. And the Knight respected that.  
He skipped down his body quickly, only leaving one or two kisses this time, until he came down to George's slowly hardening cock. 

Clay didn't blame the boy for softening after his first orgasm. If anything, it was expected. He doesn't remember a time where he had made the boy orgasm more than once in one night - having multiple orgasms was a field none of them had really looked into, so it was a new experience for both of them.

The blond's large hands then came to rest at the top of his thighs, before slipping down to the underside of them and moving them up to George's chest, exposing the boy to him.

"You're gorgeous, darling." George's heart both pounded in nervousness and fluttered at the words. 

He trusted Clay, he trusted him so much, but he had never been this exposed to him before. To anyone. Especially not while outdoors, somewhere in which anyone could see them.

"Do you have lube?" Clay asked, not moving his gaze off of the boy's newly exposed flesh. George nodded and located a small glass vile hidden in one of the pockets of his jacket. He took it out, handing it to Clay, who took it graciously.

He watched intently as the man pulled out the cork, pouring around a quarter of the liquid onto his fingertips. 

It was cold, Clay realised. So instead of getting ahead of himself in starting to prepare George straight away, he took a moment to warm it up in his fingers, allowing his body heat to increase the temperature of the substance. 

He spread the liquid over his fingers generously. He then repositioned himself, bringing his middle finger to rest at the entrance. Not pushing in, just circling, spreading the substance.

"Oooh.." George whined, shifting at the unexpected contact.

"This is ok, right?" Clay reassured, wanting to make sure he wasn't getting hasty and jumping the gun.

George rested his hand on top of his free hand, squeezing the fingers together in anticipation.  
"Yes, Clay. I want you to do this." Clay smiled. He always adored how George reacted when he asked very explicitly for consent. It made his heart throb, and it was sexy too, because consent is was always attractive to both of them.

"O-ok. I'm gonna put one in now, alright?" Clay said, watching George carefully as he nodded up at him. Sighing, he continued to circle the rim slowly, before pushing just his middle finger inside. He only pushed it in to the second knuckle, before pulling out again and pushing it all the way inside.

George made a noise, a noise which Clay couldn't understand.

"How does it feel?" The knight asked, both caring for George's physical state and being genuinely curious to himself. When Clay first discovered he was gay, he spent so many nights thinking, staying up for hours on end. He wanted to try different things sexually, by himself of course, but he just never had the balls to.

He was proud of George for taking that leap of faith. A step into the unknown which none of the boys had dared talk about before.

"Weird. Hurts a bit...but it was nice when you moved." Clay raised his eyebrows, taking the hint and pulling his fingers out, before pushing them back into the tight heat again. 

This time, George audibly moaned...loud. Clay kept doing it, repeating the action of thrusting gently in and out, pushing backwards and forwards until the tight ring of muscle began to accommodate to the size.

Then, when Clay pulled his finger out, he pushed in with his index finger as well, doubling the stretch. He watched George's face carefully, searching for any kind of discomfort, but the prince was too lost in a hazy mist of desire to notice that he was now being fucked on two fingers, instead of one.

Clay repeated the process, moving them in and out, trying to push deeper and deeper into the heat each time he could, until eventually, the hole seemed to be taking double fingers well enough. He then added his ring finger.

This time however, George's eyebrows furrowed and his lips parted. His nose scrunched up and a small noise emerged from his throat. 

Clay stopped immediately.

He reminded himself on repeat that tonight was about George, and when any sign of discomfort came around, he should stop and check in on him.

"Do you want me to pause, dear?" He asked, leaning down to kiss the boy on the chest, soothing the pain by distracting him from the stretch. He noticed how the boys cock was now fully hard again, bouncing softly against his stomach as his hips bucked up into the sensation.

"No, it's ok. Keep going." George stammered out, rocking backwards and forwards, ushering Clay to continue with the movements. 

And so he carried on, stretching George open on his fingers, eyes flicking between his face, his cock and the way his hole was taking his fingers so well. When Clay thought George could take 3 fingers well enough, he began to stretch them apart as he went in, scissoring the hole as well as he could.

He wanted to make sure George was as comfortable as possible with a bigger size, so he could be fully prepared for Clay. He didn't want George to be in pain.

Quiet noises slipped out from between the brunette's saliva-slick lips. He began to moan again, blabbering out praise and worship to Clay as he consistently fucked George on his fingers, taking care of him so well, and making sure George was in the best possible position before taking Clay himself.

"Fuck, baby." He whined, reaching down to stroke George's cock in time with the speed that he was fucking into his entrance at. "Can't wait to have you around me, baby. You already look so good like this."

Clay pumped his fingers a few more times, before coming to the opinion that George was ready enough. He slowly slipped his fingers out, trying to ignore the way that George whimpered at feeling of being empty. 

He wiped the liquid off on a discarded piece of fabric next to him. Setting his mind on undressing himself before quickly standing up in front of George to untie the string that kept his slacks together.

He peered down at George, completely naked, moaning, under him and Clay had to reach his hand out to the bricks next to him to pause for a moment, stabilise himself. The sight... fuck. It made his breathing turn irregular, filthy thoughts looming in his head. 

If Clay wasn't painfully hard already, that sight would have made him.

The knight pulled his trousers down, settling back to his knees before pulling down his undergarments to reveal his cock. He shivered at first, the cold air hitting his dick, but the look on George's face completely made up for the discomfort. 

It looked like he was drooling for Clay. 

He noticed how George's legs spread impossibly wider like he was just asking for Clay to completely ruin him on the spot, but Clay knew he had to go slow. He had to take his time for him.

Holding his dick in his hand for a moment, Clay poured half of the remaining lube from the vial into his hand, before lathering up his cock generously, but he found himself lolling his head back and stroking himself for a minute.

He had been throbbing between his legs the entire time, so George cut him some slack for wanting to give his neglected cock some attention. A minute or two went by, breathing slowly picking up as slowly jerked off to the sight of George splayed out in front of him.

He went from the base, all the way up to the top, running over his slit with the index finger on his other hand, before slowly coming to a halt, not wanting to give himself too much pleasure.

George's legs came to wrap around Clay's bike, tightening them together and pulling the blond towards him, feeling his body heat radiate off of him. This caused him to shuffle impossibly closer, the two men in missionary.

Not wanting to waste another moment, the knight was eager to start and was holding his cock in his palm. He brought all 8 inches forward until the head grazed right at the pink, puffy hole.

He didn't push forwards just yet, simply pressing the tip against the hole, slicking it up some more with the mixture of precum and lube. Just teasing.

"I want you inside." George moaned out, bringing his hands to grip at the nape of Clay's neck.

"I can do that." The blond said, shifting his hips forward and pushing just the tip inside, watching carefully as the ring of muscle stretched around it, accommodating to his girth. 

But, like the true gentleman he was, he didn't go any further until he got the get-go from George. So he waited, taking in all of his senses as the head of his cock was encapsulated by the tight heat.

George took a deep breath, wincing internally at the pain that had soared between his legs. It was painful alright but wasn't a bad kind of painful.  
It felt nice, knowing that it was Clay.  
A kind of pain he could...trust..almost. He knew it wasn't going to get worse until he gave the green light. So he stayed there, breathing in deeply through the nose and out through the mouth, calming his pounding heartrate.

When George looked up, Clay was already staring back at him. He nodded, signalling to Clay he could keep pushing in. 

He felt how this time, there was no more pain, but there was more pressure. He wasn't being stretched any further, but he felt more whole almost. More full.

The skin upon skin sensation went straight to George's head, eyes fogging from the overwhelming stimulations that were still so new to him.

"Are you nearly in?" George choked out, sitting up slightly to kiss Clay on the nose. It caused a blush to spread across Clay's cheeks, a mix of embarrassment and sappyness if you will. But George wasn't expecting what Clay had to say next.

"George... I'm only halfway in."

Oh fuck.

He laid back, releasing his grasp from Clay's neck to lay limp on the ground above him, letting Clay freely push in all the way as he pleased. His eyes fluttered closed. 

Every time he checked in to think about how full he was, he thought Clay must have been all the way in by now, but it never seemed to end. Was 8 inches really that big?

But finally, Clay bottomed out, feeling every shade of flustered when his pelvis made contact with George's ass.

Normally in this situation, you would imagine George to feel flushed, shy, nervous maybe, but the main emotion that dominated George's in this particular second... was accomplishment.

He was actually having sex. Sexual intercourse. With a man. 

This was something his teen self had dreaded after reading about dodgy gay horror stories or hearing rumours of what having gay sex would do to you. Of course, this was all just part of the old dictator, Schlatt's, homophobic propaganda, but it still scarred him to this day.

He would never have imagined that the day, or the night even, he would lose his virginity was going to be so peaceful. So slow and so intimate, with a man that he really, really cared about. 

A man that made him feel every type of love a man could feel. He supported George when he was feeling unlucky, gave him advice during hard-times, provided a distraction when his parents in the castle were mad at him and was all-round the best boyfriend he could ask for.

"Are you ready for me to move?" His boyfriend asked, chuckling to himself when he heard Spirit neighing softly in the distance.

"Yes." Whispered George.

Clay began rocking backwards and forwards, not thrusting just yet, just rocking inside of him. He let his hips move slowly, glacially shifting into the pleasure.

The feeling went straight to George's dick as another bead of precum swelled at the tip. 

But then, Clay started to move. It was slow at first, a nice leisurely pace that both of them knew none of them would cum at. It was just a taster almost. But it was deep, very deep. It hit George right at his core, almost as if he could feel Clay in his stomach, quite literally rearranging his guts.

Clay tried his very hardest to retain self-control by not pounding into the poor boy as hard as he could until he was screaming. He wanted to make this the very best for George, and it seemed so far that it was working. George was having a great time.

"God, Clay. If I had known this is how good sex would feel... I- I would have asked to do it so long ago." 

The blond brought his hand up to trail against George's chest, running his hands over a line of bruises he left earlier, connecting them like some dot-to-dot. George was a masterpiece. He always was, but especially when he was like this. Completely off his head, being slowly fucked into sensually.

"I think it was worth it." Clay remarked, bringing his hands down his sides until they fell on George's ass, kneading the flesh there in his grip. "Waiting so long really has made all of this worth it."

As Clay continued to fuck into him, beads of sweat began to form at his hairline, causing more strands of hair to stick, but this time he didn't try to move it. He let it sit, tilting his head all the way backwards, still consistently thrusting into the boy.

Neither of them minded the slow pace, as it felt amazing, but it wasn't enough to cum, and Clay's core started the ache from the drawn-out teasing.

"Do you want me to keep being gentle, or should we pick up the pace a bit?" Slowing down for a second, catching his breath, reaching up with his hands to stroke down the side of George's face, cupping his jaw.

"I wouldn't mind going faster, love."

Clay danced his fingers across, resting two of them underneath his chin, and titling upwards, giving him better access to kiss George again. He then moved down and grabbed George's waist, keeping him in place before pulling out of him slowly.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing positions. I think I could go faster if I hit it from the back." Clay smirked, caressing the front of George's body one last time, admiring the pink-turned-purple marks that were sprinkled across his chest, all the way down to his V-Line.

"Oh-."

"I-if that's alright with you, that is."

"Of course." George smiled. 

With a grip on George's hips, Clay manoeuvred George so he was standing up and positioned him so he was facing out over the SMP, looking away from Clay. A large hand came down to rest on the small of his back, and pushed ever so slightly, so George bent over the stone wall, exposing his ass to the man behind him.

"Gorgeous." Clay reminded him breathlessly, grabbing onto his ass and squeezing gently, before he stepped back, cock in hand, lining himself up with his entrance. 

He stilled for a split second, hesitating on whether he should go slow or not, before remembering George's consent and pushing himself all the way in at full speed, until he bottomed out with a harsh clapping noise.

"Jesus~, fuck...ah..ah~..AHH!" This new angle allowed for Clay's dick to reach so many new spots inside of George, it let him get impossibly deeper too, hitting a certain place inside of George which cause a large spike of pleasure to shiver up his body violently.

"Was that it?" Clay said, starting to fuck in and out of George with animalistic ferocity, hitting the same spot that caused George to yelp out in pleasure over and over again.

"God, yes! Please! Keep doing that!" George moaned, trying to stop himself from screaming too loudly in the darkness of the night. 

He panted, noises getting louder and louder, unable to control the swirling pool of heat looming at his middle already.

Every time Clay's pelvis made contact with George's ass and Clay's tip hit George's prostate head on, it only added more fuel to the firey pit of arousal for both of them. None of them wanted to stop, the pleasure rising becoming so overwhelming for both of them, but especially for the prince.

"Christ...George." Clay moans into his ear, bending down to pepper sweet kisses down his spine, not letting up on his violent fucking. 

His cock became slick as it slid in and out of him, the noise of thighs slapping against thighs only spurring Clay to continue on.

"You're doing so well George... so fucking good for me." Clay praised, wanting George to feel every amount of love he possibly could. 

Even through sex, Clay never wanted to let George down. He always tried to be reassuring of him, always making sure everything was never less than perfect.

"Feels.. so good..." He trailed off, clenching his fists, digging the nails into his palms tight enough until this formed faint red crescents in his palms. 

Pleasure swarmed over the pair, trailing in waves over every dip of skin and every curve of their bodies.

"Please Clay, keep going. I don't know how much longer..." George trailed off, body rocking back and forth against the stone beneath his stomach, cock throbbing at the relentless pace that Clay wasn't letting up. 

He was so consistent with his actions, fucking George aggressively for what could have been hours at that point. All George knew is that it felt so good.

Clay made sure he kissed every part of George he could reach. He would grab his hands and kiss every single finger, lean down to suck on his shoulder blades, and then he would kiss the patch of skin at the back of his neck. So audible that George could hear him. 

The gentle kisses made George writhe beneath him, if the sex wasn't making him already.

Eventually, George's abdomen started to tense up, a familiar feeling of climax approaching washed over him, demanding to be released.

"I wanna cum... please let me cum..." George begged, too far gone to care for being embarrassed of his slutty, whoreish moans. 

He grasped the rough edges of the stone brick, not caring if a sharp edge pricked his skin or cause a graze somewhere. He was so lost in pleasure.

"Just a little longer, Georgie. I'm almost there." He whined, trying to suppress the pleasure and prevent himself from finishing. Clay had spent so much time and effort to get George to this point, sweating, writhing, whimpering, moaning. 

The least that George could do was to be a good boy, and for once follow the orders of his knight.

"Hold on for me, darling."

Clay dropped a hand to grip at George's thigh, adjusting him slightly to reach a better angle for himself. George brought one of his hands to his mouth, giving himself something bite down on, keeping himself teetering off the edge of orgasm.

"I'm close, baby." Clay whined, starting to let up on his self-control, whimpering loud enough for George to hear over the filthy slapping sounds they made together.

"Please... say I can. Say I can cum."

Clay thrusted a few more times into George aggressively, and then brought his hand down to return to the small of the smaller's back, pushing down gently.  
He reacted under the pressure, arching his back and sticking his ass up even higher than before.

"Cum for me, dear." Clay stuttered, as the smaller boy started to release. George felt himself creep over the edge so slightly, hesitating, before he allowed himself to finish.

For a second or two, George's vision went completely white, a bright flash of light stopping him from seeing anything, causing his sensations to zone in on his violent orgasm. 

He moans loud and clearly, crying out over the SMP as thick spurts of cum release, landing on the castle wall beneath his stomach. He involuntarily clenches down impossibly hard on Clay's cock, which was still inside him, causing Clay to let out a guttural moan.

"Holy shit, George." Clay moans, rocking gently into the tight heat, letting George ride out his climax before going to pull out of him. A hand stops him.

"Did- Did you finish yet?" He speaks out, still breathless from the hardest orgasm he's had in his life.

He turns around to look at Clay, keeping his body bent over, hole pulsing on Clay's dick. He sees Clay shake his head.

"Cum... cum inside. Please." 

His eyes go wide at the comment, he doesn't know whether to feel thankful, desperate or confused. He stutters when trying to speak.

"I-inside? Are you... sure?"

George nods.

Clay wraps his hand around the base of his dick, half inside George, before pushing back in fully. He resumes his thrusts as George squints at the feeling.

Having cum only a few moments ago, the over-stimulation feels uncomfortable, but he powers through it. This time, there isn't as much of a rough pace as before. It's more like a gentle fuck, like it was before when they were in missionary.

"Oh my g- I'm-." Clay stutters, head tilting backwards, eyes focused on the sky above him. He thrusts once, twice, before George feels him throbbing and pulsing inside of him. 

Then a warm feeling inside of his gut pools, a nice one. He exhales as Clay's hot cum fills him up, his boyfriend panting aggressively behind him.

And then,  
A minute of silence falls over them.

George looks around. The last time he took in his surroundings properly, was when Clay first arrived at the castle. The stars glimmered beautifully in the sky and the moon shone it's light down on the couple, illuminating them beautifully in the night's aura. 

But this time when George looks around, the sky is orange.

An ombré of apricot, rust, hibiscus and berry tones swarm the sky, and the boys realise the sun is rising. When once the moon loomed over them and judged them for their sins, now the sunrise hovers above, welcoming a new chapter for them. A coming of age almost.

"We really fucked until sunrise, huh?" Clay says, laughing softly as he pulls his softening dick out of George, eyes widening in awe when he sees his cum pooling out of his puffy, pink hole.

George feels Clay use his thumb to push the cum back inside and the prince shivers at the feeling, still so sensitive from the hours they spent together.

"Yeah, we did." George murmurs, before standing up straight and turning around to face Clay, leaning back against the rocks behind him. "And I don't regret a second of it."

Clay smiled, glad that he had made George's first time the best he could have. Clay leans forward, placing his hands at George's hips and gripping there firmly. 

"I'm glad." He whispers, leaning in to kiss George. George's hands find themselves snaking up the back of Clay's head, threading through the soft locks for a final time as they kiss gently, still nude.

George leans back a bit further, and Clay leans forward, not breaking the kiss, completely entranced by the movements of Georges's lips against his. 

It's intoxicating. 

George is intoxicating. He makes Clay want to do things which he shouldn't do. Makes him think things he shouldn't think. Makes him feel a type of love he's never felt before.

They smile against each other's lips, wrapped up in each other, the golden, warm sunlight pouring over them. Their once cool, pale skin, now tan and warm in the air, and their once panting bodies now calmly embracing one another.

"Maybe we should uh... go clean up?" Clay says, laughing in the neck of his lover as they hug.

"Yeah..." George mutters, entranced by the sheer amount of love his boyfriend showed him today. Overwhelmed by the feeling of true connection after such an intimate act.

~~~

Once the two got dressed and slipped on their garments that they had thrown around in a hurry, George took Clay's hand and followed him down the stairs of the castle to the main area. They walked together, hand in hand, (something they very rarely got to do in public) and Clay took George to where he had told Spirit to stay earlier on.

"Now I understand, you can't walk. So jump on, and we can go get cleaned up, darling." Clay spoke, assisting George onto Spirit and got him settled on the saddle that he had swung across the horse's back.

They rode, Clay walking and George on the horse, taking their time on their travels, all the way down the Prime Path, past all the buildings and monuments and houses that had been recently constructed in the SMP. They went in silence, listening to the chirping of the birds in the distance and the swaying of the branches in the wind, recollecting the truly passionate events of last night, the bond they shared together.

When Clay spoke to George, pulling him out of his daydreams, George looked around and saw they were by a river. A river George had never been to before.

It was a gentle river, hardly any current at all, and was pretty still for the most part. However, the most beautiful thing about the river is that it didn't look like water.

The ombré skies and the golden sun rays, paired with the glimmering gold reflections in the ripples of the water truly made the river look like liquid gold. It was gorgeous.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Clay spoke, undressing himself carefully and folding his clothes into a pile by his feet. "I thought you would like it here."

The knight, slipping into the water, beckoned for George to join him. And so George did.

George undressed too, leaving his royal garments in a pile next to Clay's, before dipping his toes into the shimmering, gold, river water. He then slipped in fully, surprised to find that the river water wasn't actually cold, but rather quite lukewarm, heated from the bright, amber sun that shone down on the pair.

They ended up taking turns to bathe each other, Clay going first as the gentleman he was, cleaning each other off and washing away any fluids or sweat that remained from the few hours prior. They took turns using a rag Clay had snagged from the castle to wash each other down, exploring each other's bodies more, taking each other in and truly being in the moment together.

It was beautiful, the couple they were, with no one else around. No one else knew about their secret affairs, and that's the way it would have to stay, for both George and Clay's protection.

Just them, in love.

From moonlight to sunrise, hidden from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly encouraged! I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Feel free to point out spelling or logic errors, constructive criticism is very appreciated.


End file.
